


Interlude

by CorCordium



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Established Relationship, Feelings, In Medias Res, Kissing, M/M, Oral, PWP, Reunion Sex, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorCordium/pseuds/CorCordium
Summary: Interlude(in′ tǝr lood′) n. anything that fills the time between two events.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I encountered a steamy gif recently. My attempt to describe it, and to try my hand at pwp for the first time, resulted in this little scene, which we join in medias res.
> 
> My deepest gratitude to S and L for their invaluable support, encouragement, and suggestions, and to S for unknowingly inspiring my return to writing. I love you, ladies! 
> 
> This is a work of fiction. 
> 
> Apologies for any remaining mistakes.

The room was very tidy. No belongings were strewn about, the only chaos was a pile of recently discarded shoes and clothing lying on the floor. 

The decor was clean, modern. A photo of a mountain range in a long, rectangular frame symmetrically covered the expanse of wall above the bed. Both the photo and the decor were comprised of muted tones - white, black, grey, and silver. Four fat, white pillows leaned invitingly against the padded headboard.

Tim lay on his back parallel to the mound of pillows. He was fully nude, fully hard, and unable to wait another minute to have Armie inside him. His hungry eyes devoured Armie’s form. Feigning patience, he patted the crisply made bed. He wanted Armie by his side, now.

Armie smiled at the invitation, but instead of reclining next to Tim on the spot where his hand lay, he stood at the edge of the bed, knees between Tim’s feet. He braced himself on either side of Tim’s torso and lowered down, hovering. The space between them sizzled.

Tim pulled Armie close, dizzying at his familiar scent, and at the heat radiating from his body. Armie’s eyes closed as he kissed Tim’s hair, his neck, his mouth. Tim arched into the gentle assault, and licked across Armie’s closed lips. Armie opened, melted into Tim. They breathed together. 

_Finally._

Tim’s embrace grew tighter as they tasted each other’s mouths. Armie moaned. His cock twitched against Tim’s hip. He was harder than he’d ever been. He was not going to last. They’d had to wait so long. The energy between them swirled like sparks about to land in dry tinder. Combustion was imminent, and contrasted with the calm order of the generic hotel room.

Armie shivered. Tim’s hardness brushed his stomach. Instinctively, he writhed against it, while also devouring Tim’s mouth. With a final lick and a kiss, he pulled back. Their eyes met. Armie saw all the permission he needed.

He reached for lube in the drawer behind Tim’s head. Pushed himself up to kneeling. Slicked a generous squeeze onto his cock. He hissed at the sensation, stroked himself slowly, eyes on Tim, whose pupils were wide and dark with anticipation. 

“Tim, “ his low voice rasped.

Tim’s eyes followed the movement of Armie’s hand. Saliva filled his mouth. He reached out and slid his hands along the length of Armie’s thighs. 

Armie squeezed more lube onto his fingers, reached down, and began circling Tim’s most sensitive spot with his fingertips. Tim moaned at the gentle pressure and the warmth of Armie’s light touch.

“Ah god, more.”

Armie inserted just the tip of his finger. Tim keened.

“Yes. Please.”

Tim pressed into Armie’s touch, body tingling at the sensation. Armie licked his lips. 

“Let me take care of you.” 

He moved down Tim’s sinewy body to the bracket of his legs, teased the head of Tim’s his cock with his mouth.

With flattened tongue and firm lips, Armie made languid slides up and down Tim’s length. Tim’s slim hips answered with tiny pulses. At the sign of Tim’s obvious pleasure, Armie’s cock twitched again. It was going to feel so good to be inside him. With one hand, he gripped Tim’s hip, then added a second slick finger to the first, moving inside Tim’s increasingly supple entrance. Tim whimpered, overwhelmed by so much sensation. Staccato moans escaped Tim’s throat in rhythm with Armie’s movements. Armie, lost in the sensation of giving pleasure, hummed around him.

Tim bucked upward as Armie cupped his hand around his balls. His cock was still engulfed in the warmth of Armie’s mouth, and he delighted in the feeling of fullness below. Armie carefully removed his fingers and released Tim from his glistening lips. He crawled up Tim’s taut torso to meet his mouth again, sharing his tangy taste. Then Armie took himself in hand, guiding himself to Tim’s waiting entrance. 

This was going to end quickly.

“Oh god Armie, fuck.”

Prone over Tim, Armie lengthened his legs. Got into position as Tim smoothed his hands down Armie’s back, cupping his ass, countering his motion. Armie entered him slowly with a shudder and a long, deep moan. The tight slide was so good. Too much.

"Tim, it’s too good. I can’t. I can’t move, I’m not going to last.”

Tim raised his head, his mouth meeting Armie’s shoulder, leaving a trail of nibbles there. Armie had to rest his head in the crook of Tim’s neck, had to slow the race toward oblivion. Tim’s neck was rosy with the warmth of exertion, with the strain of holding back. Armie pressed a kiss there, Tim’s masculine scent clouding his senses. Then they lay still, pressed together, both on the verge of being consumed by need. It had been too long.  


Just as Armie regained control, Tim’s resolve to savor the moment broke. He planted his feet on the mattress and with a soft whine, spread for Armie, gripping the backs of his own legs.

There would be no more waiting, no more trying to draw this out. They needed each other right now. 

Armie sat back, lined up, and worked himself inside. Once fully seated, the weight of his hips pressed against Tim’s thighs. Sparks of pleasure consumed him. Tim frantically pulled at him with both hands.

“Need you.”

Armie began rolling his hips, the friction of his slow roll focusing his small and steady movements. Barely pulling back, he rocked inside. 

“Tim. Oh fuck. Yess.”

And then he knew nothing but their shared rhythm, Tim’s hips raised to meet his as they moved together. Armie slid his forearms under Tim’s back, hands coming up from underneath to grip his shoulders, holding him the closest way possible, the two of them moving as one. Armie began chasing his release in earnest, deep rolls, muscular ass undulating smoothly, tempo increasing. Armie’s balls drew up as he began to lose his rhythm. Feeling the change, Tim’s muscles seized, he gripped the base of his own cock with one hand, the other still on Armie’s ass, and pulled him as close as he could, commands punctuating each thrust.

“Now, now, now, yes, now!”

In a shuddering spasm, Armie shouted Tim’s name, and came hard inside him. Sound fell away. He saw stars. Tim stroked his own cock once, twice, and followed Armie into a silent orbit of bliss, his release streaking Armie’s chest and chin. 

They clutched each other as the aftershocks moved through them. Legs still entwined. Armie pulled out gently, then rolled onto his side.  
“Jesus christ, Tim.”

“Mmmmm…”

They reached for each other, Tim’s cum wetting their chests, and they lazily kissed again. They were messy and completely spent, but after so much time apart, still couldn’t get enough of each other. Dazed, they stayed in sated connection. 

Armie turned slightly, placed his hand on Tim’s cheek, and looked into his hooded gaze. 

He sighed. “I’m glad you cleared your day tomorrow.” 

They kissed. Languid. Reluctantly, they parted. Armie’s long reach found a discarded shirt. He wiped their chests. 

Tim’s eyelids were heavy. As sleep began to overtake him, he whispered, 

“Love you.”

A neatly folded blanket lay at the foot of the still-pristine bed. Armie pulled it over them, curled himself around Tim, and spoke into the silence. 

“Not as much as I love you.”

They slept.

**Author's Note:**

> @backofthepostcard on tumblr


End file.
